1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to molded plastic clothing hangers having clip-on markers for indicating garment information such as size and cut. The invention particularly relates to such hangers having self-aligning clips which can be installed by hand but are highly resistant to removal without use of a removal tool.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Garment hangers having clip-on markers are known and have been in use for many years. Although such markers generally function satisfactorily, the clip-on markers are generally easy to remove by hand without the need for a removal tool. This facilitates unauthorized removal of the markers by vandals and can result in markers being switched between hangers so as to provide inaccurate garment information to a customer.
Another shortfall of prior clip-on markers of the cylindrical sleeve variety is their inability to maintain a desired alignment on the hanger. That is, such clips typically are designed to snap over a cylindrical rod and thereat rotate around the rod. This can place the garment information in a difficult to read position on the hanger.
Accordingly, a need exists for a garment hanger having a clip-on marker which can be easily installed by hand but which is difficult to remove without using a tool.
A further need exists for such a hanger and marker assembly which aligns the marker in a predetermined fixed position on the hanger so that garment information provided on the marker is always easily visible to a consumer or other interested party.